Couple Christmas!
by Lunadeath1
Summary: A Christmas story for Flame Prince and Fionna! xD Also with Cake and Lord Monochromicorn :3 Hope you like!


**Merry Christmas everyone! This is my present to everyone haha xD Hope you like!**

* * *

It was Christmas Eve and the sun was setting in the horizon. Both Fionna and Cake were almost done setting up their Christmas lights. They could have been finished by now, but thanks to Prince Gumball asking for their help to set up the candy kingdom's lights, that they almost didn't have enough time to set up theirs.

Fionna plugged her last lights together and jumped down from the roof. What she didn't expect was to see Cake under her. "Look out Cake!" Fionna exclaimed. Cake looked up from her lightings and saw that Fionna was heading straight towards her. She quickly transformed into a trampoline, cushioning Fionna's fall. Fionna laughed when she landed on her.

Getting off, she waited as Cake transformed back and finished with hers. Once Cake clicked her lights together, Fionna watched as Cake pointed towards the switch inside. "Okay Fi, go ahead and turn on the switch," said Cake. Quickly nodding her head, Fionna instantly went to turn the switch on.

Once switched, all of the lights flickered on. Fionna quickly ran back outside to stand next to Cake and looked at the lights in awe. The lights that they have set up made their home look colorful and beautiful. Cake spoke, "I say we outdone ourselves. Don't you think so Fi?" Fionna nodded, "totally. I just can't wait until tomorrow! I want to see how Flame Prince will react to my present for him." Cake agreed, "I just can't wait until I see Lord Monochromicorn tomorrow. I really hope he likes my present that I got for him."

"Don't worry Cake. He will totally love your present," said Fionna. Cake crossed her arms, "hope so." After their chat, Cake decided for them to put away the leftover lights away in the box. Packing everything up, Fionna saw something glowing from the corner of her eye. She turned her head to look at what it was and saw that it was a figure. Her eyes widen, it wasn't just any figure. It was Flame Prince.

She quickly dropped the lights that she was carrying and started running towards him. Once she was close enough, she jumped towards him. Flame Prince quickly caught her in his arms. They both spun around before Fionna was set back onto the ground. Fionna laughed, "Hey, I didn't expect to see you here on Christmas Eve." He chuckled before he peck Fionna on the lips, "yeah same here. I just came to ask your sister for something."

Fionna rose an eyebrow, "oh really?" He nodded, "yup," popping the 'p'. She shrugged, "go right ahead. I have to finish putting things away anyways." He nodded once again before giving her another kiss. Flame Prince watched as Fionna skipped over to pick up the lights that she dropped earlier and started putting them away in a box.

Swiftly walking towards Cake, where she was putting all of the other boxes away, he cleared his throat to get her attention. She turned around to face him. "Yes? Is there something you need hot head?" asked Cake, putting a paw on her hip. Flame Prince groaned, "Could you please stop calling me that?" She shrugged, "became a habit. Sorry." He sighed, "Anyway, I was wondering if you could help me with something."

Cake immediately gave him a bored look, "don't tell me, you didn't get Fi a gift yet." He unconsciously rubbed his neck, "y-yeah." She sighed before waving her paw in the air, "Fionna doesn't really care what you get her. As long as it's from you, she'll love it no matter what." He sighed again, "I know, but I really don't want to get her anything that she will hate." She shrugged her shoulder, "well, I really can't help you there."

He grumbled, "Some great help you are." She giggled, "but really man, don't worry. Fionna will love whatever you get her. Trust me." He glumly nodded and left.

Fionna was finally finished packing the last box. Wondering if Flame Prince was still here, she started to search for him. She couldn't find him anywhere. Deciding to ask Cake, she went to go and search for her sister. Fionna saw Cake inside the house, making hot chocolate. She walked towards her, "hey Cake, did Flame Prince already left?" Cake turned around and gave Fionna a mug.

Accepting the hot chocolate, Fionna took a sip while waiting for Cake's answer. "Yeah, he left a while ago," said Cake, taking a sip from her cup. Taking another sip, Fionna nodded, "okay." When they were done, they both got ready to sleep and waited for tomorrow.

~Christmas!~

Both Fionna and Cake were already up. They quickly opened their presents that they got from everyone that they knew, even from each other. Fionna got many things. Like a sweater from Gumball, a harmonica from Marshall Lee, which she will have to start practicing how to play it, and an adorable doll of Flame Prince from Cake. Cake got a lot of catnips from mostly everyone, but she also got a sweater from Gumball, a new violin from Marshall Lee, and cute doll of Lord Monochromicorn from Fionna.

They both haven't received their gifts yet from their boyfriends. They were waiting until they both met with each other and then give their gifts. There was a knock at the door and Fionna instantly went to go open it. She squealed, "You're here!" Fionna jumped into Flame Prince's arms. He smiled, "I did promise to spend Christmas with you." She nodded.

Fionna was so happy that she couldn't stop hopping on the heel of her feet. Cake walked beside Fionna and put a hand on her hip, "well I see hot shot is here." Flame Prince waved a little at her, "hey." They soon felt a small breeze. Looking to see what or who it was, Cake smiled when she saw Lord Monochromicorn. He walked and stopped in front of her and stood next to Flame Prince. Cake smiled more brightly, "hey handsome."

Monochromicorn smiled, "hey sweetheart." They both kissed each other before going inside. Fionna and Flame Prince looked at each other again. They smiled, entwined their hands together, and went inside after closing the door.

They all sat in the living room. Cake and Monochromicorn were the first to exchange their gifts. Cake got a cute black scarf with a picture of her and Monochromicorn together at the end, while Monochromicorn got a Cake doll holding a Monochromicorn doll. He thought it was cute.

Fionna was watching them and thought how cute their presents for each other were. Flame Prince was really nervous. He didn't know whether he should give Fionna his gift or not. Feeling someone poking his arm, he looked down and saw that it was Cake. 'Wait, wasn't she with Lord Monochromicorn earlier? Weird,' thought Flame Prince.

He bent down so that Cake could whisper in his ear, "so did you get her a present yet?" He nodded, "yeah, but I'm not sure if she'll like it." She rolled her eyes, "you'll never know if you don't give it to her." Nodding again, he took a deep breath and walked towards Fionna, who was talking to Monochromicorn. He tapped her on her shoulder.

Fionna turned around and faced him. She beamed and quickly got her present that she got for him behind a cushion pillow. She handed it to him, "here, Merry Christmas Flame Prince. My gift to you." Flame Prince took the present in his hand and opened the lid. His eyes widen. Fionna was nervous and squirmed in her seat, "it isn't much, but I hope you like it."

Flame Prince was still surprise. Picking up the locket in the box, he opened it up and saw that there was a picture of both him and Fionna. He smiled and looked at Fionna. She was still nervous and squirming in her seat. He swiftly gave her a peck on the lips, "thanks Fionna, I really love it." Fionna beamed in happiness and started jumping in her seat, "really?"

He chuckled and nodded. She jumped off from her seat and did a little happy dance, "yay!" Everyone laughed at her childish dance. Flame Prince pulled out his present from a bag that he was carrying. No one even saw that he was carrying a bag. He handed Fionna her present, "Merry Christmas Fionna and I hope you like my gift to you."

Fionna beamed in happiness and took her present from him. She carefully set it down on the floor and opened the lid. Her eyes widen when she saw a Flamba kitten. Carefully picking it up and standing back up, she gave Flame Prince a peck on the cheek, "thank you. She's adorable." Flame Prince rubbed his neck, "glad you like it." Fionna cooed at it.

Both Cake and Monochromicorn walked towards them, "let's just hope she doesn't burn our home down." Everyone laughed at her joke. Their laugh died down until Cake seriously looked at them, "no, seriously."


End file.
